


The Night’s Ardor

by RainbowPools



Series: My Unpopular Opinions [2]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Kai’s just up in the middle of the night again.Or: A present for Ren since he’s on the Deserved Better Squad.
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Suzugamori Ren
Series: My Unpopular Opinions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846381
Kudos: 2





	The Night’s Ardor

**Author's Note:**

> I like Ren ... too much.  
> Behold my self-indulgence.

Kai was having trouble sleeping. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. He wasn’t an insomniac but restless thoughts, hauntings of his past, and the itch for a truly fulfilling cardfight tended to wake him in the dark hours of the morning. Tonight was no different from any other occasion. He lied awake, flat on his back, arms folded behind his head, peering up at the black ceiling. It was so dark, which he had no complaint for. It was the silence that always prevented him from getting back to sleep. With no sound, no distraction, his thoughts were free to roam his hazy mind. He focused on the breathing of the person sharing a bed with him. Ren was on the bigger side of Asian men and tended to have a slow, deliberate, and very heavy way of deep breathing when he slept. He had the slightest snort to his breaths. It was a quirk he had been carrying since childhood and Kai thought it was simply endearing. He rolled over, draping an arm over Ren’s waist, pressing his cheek into Ren’s shoulder blade. His skin was warm, relaxed in his state of slumber. Kai stayed like that for a while, waiting to succumb to sleep. However that didn’t happen either. Sighing, he sat up in bed, rumpling the covers, and flicked on the small lamp on the bedside table. He doubted the dim honey light would rouse ren. He was a selective snoozer, didn’t wake to domestic activity, but was up in a flash if something wasn’t right. 

As expected, Ren didn’t even flinch, despite now bathed in a calming half glow. Kai had planned to read until his eyes drooped, but he froze, startled by the sensual image of Ren dozing. He knew that he was the lovelier of the two. He was the desired, the praised, the beloved. And it wasn’t terribly hard to see why, with the incredible things he did with his brown liquor hair, his immaculate creamy skin, the easy lines setting his face, his enormous, deepest turquoise eyes that mimicked almonds, and the lashes of a cow. He was tall enough, slender, with curves that could be seen well enough without the accentuation of his dramatic coats and cinched jackets. He had helped Aichi. He didn’t have a horrific history of Psyqualia following him, or this aura that made him weird and untrustworthy. Yes, Kai was the favored in looks and personality, but he thought Ren was just as, if not more beautiful. The image of him like this, sprawled on the bed, pale skin lit pink in the lamp light, lashes swishing over his cheeks, silky swaths of scarlet hair streaming over his body, was rich with prettiness. Kai wished Ren wasn’t such an outcast, wished everyone could see what he did, but Ren was a mirror of his deck, good and faithful but misunderstood and feared beyond belief. They treated this man, this young, free spirited adolescent, like some sort of enigmatic threat. Of course there were some whom venerated and appreciated Ren, but they were few and far between in the face of those whom were suspect of him. 

“You are weird,” Kai murmured, laying his palm flat on Ren’s cheek, “But, I like that about you.” His hand ran down, tracing Ren’s jaw, sliding over his neck and shoulders, fingers dancing along his bare arm. It was always harder for Kai to say and do these sort of things out loud, while ren was peering into his countenance with those curious roseate eyes. He didn’t know why, but expressing affection had always been so adamantly difficult for him. You’d think it’d be Ren, the one whom was beaten throughout his childhood, to spasm away from touch with a defensive scowl, but it was Kai. 

“You and I have had such horrible lives,” Kai’s hand traveled down Ren’s flank, massaging the muscle there. “But you’ve always been stronger than me. I’ve always admired that, how you’ve managed to remain yourself, unbroken even after all the crap you’ve been through.” He pushed back Ren’s luxuriant curtain of blood red hair, staring into his back. Kai ghosted a hand down his spine, pressed both palms into his loins. Most of Ren’s scars had long since faded by now, though Kai presumed they existed in more of a spiritual sense. Ren had been thin, lanky even, but he had grown at Fukuhara and had settled into a slender, muscular, unfairly tall frame. His face was handsome, disinterested, and just the smallest shift in expression could change his visage entirely. It was one of the unsettling things about him. You could _feel_ his motivations, his intentions, his emotions, just by examining his face, even if you never knew what they were exactly. He was never bad though, dangerous if he needed to be, but would never hurt anyone. He was a child by nature, a fox by design. Kai’s hands stilled, and he sunk his fingers into Ren’s skin, filled with heat and softness, and that maddening cherry body wash. He often worried if he were good enough for Ren. A foolish concern in the mind of anyone other than himself. He lowered himself, burying his face in Ren’s long hair, now splayed in rivulets across the pillows. It had grown out so well, such a captivating hue. It was the one thing Ren had bothered to take care of on his body. 

“I think it looks nice,” he had chimed when Kai questioned his choice to keep it long, “beyond that, it makes my morning and night routines a little more fun and, I guess I like the feel of it. It’s like a hug.” Kai had thought the comparison bazaar, but was fond of it nonetheless. Ren would be Ren. Ren’s hair tugged faintly, muscles moving under Kai’s palms, and Kai realized he was turning. Trying to make as little fuss as possible, he rolled away, putting some inches between he and Ren. Ren was not a wild sleeper per say, but he liked to have room to stretch out, not unlike a cat. That was another one of the reasons Kai loved Ren. He had always been feline, and Kai had an affinity for the animals. Ren flopped on his back with a frustrated little huff, eyes still closed, breathing still heavy. Kai let a few minutes pass with no movement before deciding that Ren hadn’t woken up. He sat up again, looking down at his boyfriend. He was so etherial under the illuminations of the golden light, streams of apricot streaking his dark red hair, adding a tinge of warmth to his skin. Ren had an abdominal musculature made of marble. Kai traced the contours of it, marveling at his face at rest. His cheeks were a bit crimson. Kai imagined a fever was coming on, after all Ren had complained of being hot before they snuggled up for bed that night. Ren’s hair, which had grown to be such an iconic part of him, swirled in thick tendrils about his face, spilling over his shoulders, grazing his chest. Kai tangled his hands in it. Ren always looked at peace with himself when he slept, even if having an unpleasant dream, unlike Kai, whom always looked ready to assassinate the next person to wake him up during slumber.

“We’ve grown a lot,” Kai was bending again, “i never told you, but I’m really proud of you. You’re work shyness is not helpful to United sanctuary, and you have so many different facets it can be hard to follow you sometimes, but it’s okay. You’re fun, enchanting.. and beautiful ... something very special I get to call my own.” His hair caressed Ren’s tummy as he left a kiss at his naval, then climbed his length with a trail of kisses. He made sure to get every inch of him, his waist, his stomach, his chest, his collar, his shoulders, his neck, his chin, his jaw. He was going to kiss his lips too, but Ren’s wide-eyed, open mouthed stare stopped him dead in his tracks. 

“Ren!” Kai hissed, fighting not to topple down on him. His elbows were on either side of Ren, keeping him propped up above him. 

“Hey Kai,” Ren chirped, as though it were nothing at all. 

“You ... how long have you been awake?” Kai breathed. 

“Mmmm, since you turned on the lamp,” Ren said. 

“And you didn’t say anything?” 

“You seemed awful contemplative. I thought something might happen, and what do you know, I got free kisses.” 

Kai gave a glare sharp enough to cut diamond. 

“Oh my,” Ren flinched, a tricksy grin playing at his lips. Oh how Kai hated that smile. He bit his bottom lip, color rising to his cheeks, and cast a helpless look at the bed’s backboard. 

“I should play sleeping beauty every night,” ignoring Kai’s distress, Ren looped an arm around him and dragged him down on top of him. Kai went slack against him, eyes shut tight, face hidden in Ren’s chest, his light brown hair a spiked mess about his head. 

“You’re so dramatic,” Ren laughed, carding his fingers through Kai’s hair, then down the nape of his neck. Kai shuttered, from both anger and absolute pleasure. Ren took hold of him and pulled him further up his chest. “That felt good,” he exhaled, and his tone took on that tired, Earnest character that made Kai’s heart start dancing.

“Huh?” Kai propped himself up once more, his eyes sliding over Ren’s face. 

“I appreciate it Kai,” Ren reached to cup Kai’s cheek, rosy eyes gleaming. “I don’t get that sort of attention often. It means a whole lot, especially coming from you.” He ushered Kai down, closer to his countenance. 

“Wish I could tell you more often. You’re always doing that stuff for me,’ Kai muttered, his breath whispering over Ren’s nose. 

Ren sneezed, then cocked his head with another one of his smiles, “It’s fine. We’ll get there.” Then, with his hand snaking to support Kai’s head, he guided him into a kiss. Kai closed his eyes. Their lips connected, sending a low hum of electricity buzzing through his body, a Carmine flush spreading across his cheeks. Ren fit his hands under his T-shirt and just caressed his milky skin. They lingered like that, holding one another in a tender, drowsy kiss for a few moments, then pulled away. Kai pillowed his head on Ren’s shoulder, his eyes falling shut, blowing a sigh as Ren’s fingers found his hair again. He laced his arm around Ren’s hips, intertwining their fingers. 

“Goodnight Kai, I love you,” ren cooed, hushed and wavering. 

“Night Goofball, I love you too,” Kai murmured, “but embarrass me like that again and I’ll kill you.” 

“Good thing I have nine lives,” ren sang. Kai exhaled. Ren was such a doofus, and he supposed, he loved that about him too, no matter how much it irked him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by y’all.  
> Stay positive, stay safe. :)


End file.
